A Sunday Afternoon's Adventure
by monochromevelyn
Summary: It was supposed to be a day off for Seirin's ace, until Aomine showed up in front of his apartment with a surprise up his sleeves.


With an icy-cold, piercing stare contrary to the color of fiery crimson belonged to the orbs down the midnight blue, Kagami simply held out a stern face out of the sudden arrival of the unexpected guests on his supposedly stress-free weekend.

"What are you doing here?"

Aomine shook off the glare attempted by the other male, well aware that he wouldn't be able to hold it for more than one minute."My cousin, Yuki. Yuki, say hello to Kagami."

A little girl, probably around five to six year old judging from her height in Kagami's estimation was holding on to the tanned boy like her life depended on it, shy away as she greeted him. "Good morning, Kagami-niichan," her voice muffled.

He felt bad; he could feel his heart almost cracking to break at the petrified look on her face. Softening the look on his face, the redhead bent down on one knee and held her gently, gesturing for the girl to get inside regardless of the protest he will soon throw at Aomine's direction for the surprise visit, more surprisingly with god knows whose kid's. "Morning, Yuki-chan. Get inside. There's errr...there's cartoon on the TV you can watch. I'll bring you snacks in a while."

Slowly nodding her head, she let go of Aomine's hand and walked pass Kagami and ran the rest of the way towards the sofa not so far from the front door, perhaps still a little scared of the man. Kagami straightened himself back up, eyes dark as he looked down at the other male, arms folded in demand for an explanation.

Aomine darted his eyes elsewhere as he dug his ear, avoiding the look he was given. "My parents and aunt are out of town for a family meeting of some sort – adults only shit. They left me with that little runt for the day," his tone flat, not in any mean insulting, just him being a prick he usually was.

"And you're here to drag me along in your babysitting duty on a Sunday? Well done, asshat," jested the redhead as he turned around to walk in the direction of the living room. However annoyed he was with the sudden interruption of what could be a long nap stretched throughout the day; it was Aomine at fault, not Yuki. He did promise the kid some snacks. Three steps into the house, the bluenette followed suit, then pulled him into a shady corner casted by the big, tall oak bookshelf by the wall. Kagami froze in place as two strong arms enveloped his sides, half of his face buried into the dark blue locks.

"Please. I know shit on how to take care of a kid, what more a girl."

"Kuroko is much better with children," spat the readhead as he gained his composure.

"He has a date with Kise today," Aomine grunted.

There was a momentary silence before Kagami decided to open up. "So I'm not your first choice," a rather jealous tone escaped him although it was a fact that he was the first to mention Kuroko's name. He cursed himself for being such a girl.

The embrace got tighter; Aomine adjusted his head so his breath fell on the redhead's neck. "Don't say it like that," consoled the man using his deep, huskily sensual voice the he knew Kagami was not immune of." I just didn't want to trouble you at first."

He trailed kisses from the nape of the neck up to his ear; the redhead could almost hear the smirk he was wearing as he whispered." Please? "

There was no way in heaven or hell Kagami could top that when he pleaded him in such way. "Dammit. I'll make sure you'd make it up for this. Now let me go!" groaned the man as he squirmed to let himself out of the suffocating embrace he usually clung on during their bonding time at night, but that was totally a different story.

Aomine didn't want to force it, his arms was raised by his head as one would do under a police's order. "Okay. I'm gonna make it up so good you won't be able to stand up properly for a week," he winked at the blushing male from the dirty talk; his handtravelled fast enough to squeeze Kagami's firm rounded butt before pacing off towards his younger cousin, plopping himself next to her on the couch.

* * *

"So..." Kagami brought a platter of chips and dips out of the kitchen and sat on the coffee table confronting the black haired girl, short dark hair on snowy skin making her look like a living porcelain doll all dressed up for a wonderful Sunday afternoon walk. Well, supposedly. "...what do you want to do today, Yuki-chan?"

Still a little bit awkward with the newly acquainted stranger, she fiddled with the hem of her pink polka dot skirt instead of answering the question. Kagami shot a look at Aomine who was shrugging his shoulder off, attention more directed at the TV. He let out an exasperated sigh at the level of helpfulness of his lover who brought about this mini adventure he had to face on a cool Sunday afternoon that was meant for sleeping the tiredness off from 6 days of intense basketball training.

He gave another try. "Do you want to go to an amusement park?"

Yuki shook her head from behind Aomine's arm she was hiding.

" So you want to go to the aquarium?"

Another non-verbal answers as she shook her head more vigour than the previous one. Kagami scratched his head for another idea to pop up, snapping his fingers with a foolish grin plastered on his face when he got it.

"I know! You want to play basketball!"

Seirin ace couldn't believe that the shy kid he met approximately 45 minutes ago scowled at the suggestion, shaking her head so fast for another 'no.' Facepalming himself, Kagami could not think of anything else to spend the day with a six year old girl. He couldn't just let her spend the day watching the TV, even he got tired of it after an hour or two. Force her to sleep? But some kids despise the idea of nap as they'd rather use it as extended playtime, thinking that sleep is rather a waste of time. How things have changed for Kagami. And a boy kid would probably be easier to please in his opinion; feed him food and supervise whatever the heck the kid's wanted to play and that was it. He was generally not good with females, so how was he supposee to please a girl? His train of thought was wrecked by the soft, melodious voice of the small figure that was already standing in front of him, braving herself to hold on to the man's knees he feared just a while ago.

"Kagami-niichan, can you cook?"

He was taken aback by the question; but answered it lightly with a smile nonetheless, not to scare her away again like their first encounter because of his permanently angry look on his face thanks to the double eyebrows. "Uh, yeah...I guess I can cook. Why?"

A smile played by her lips as she tugged Kagami's shirt gently by the sleeve, bringing down the man's ear to level her mouth for a whisper. He looked up at Aomine who was only looking at them, wearing that hateful smug look on his face with thousands of meaning behind it, more or less asking for a punch or two from Kagami.

* * *

Strolling side by side as Aomine pushed the trolley cart along the many isles of shelved products in the supermarket, the two of them had a hard time catching up with that little ball of energy darting straight away to that one isle especially for baking products. She must've been here a hundred of times before with her mother to remember the layout of place so well, regarding it more remarkable because Kagami just learned the fact that the kid was barely six years old with her birthday passed just a month ago. When he was six, little Taiga he was gushed into tears as soon as he realized he had lose his mother after being too awestruck by the collection of ice-creams he had never seen in an American supermarket. He didn't even notice that his mother had move on to another isle. Being scared shitlessly with language barrier and the fear of being left alone, it took 4 pretty busty sisters attending him to make him stop crying, a shameful announcement that resounded the entire place and 15 minutes of waiting in dread before his mother got to him. Of course this story shall never slip him, especially to one annoying man-child that could make him hear no end of it if he ever knew.

"So Yuki wants to bake a cake?" questioned Aomine at the weird request from the kid. "She barely knows you and she asks you that? Wow."

"Yeah, I know. Well, probably a great cook recognizes another great cook," boasted the redhead as he raised one eyebrow. Aomine tsked, no justification from his side because he might not have any.

"And let's face, if she asks you to do it, you'll probably end up burning the entire building, not just the kitchen," added Kagami with a victorious grin from beating down the high and mighty Aomine with the truth. In actuality, the girl told him that her Sunday was usually spent making cake with her mother. Just because she was left in other's hand to be taken care of, it didn't mean that the weekend should be spent in exception. Not good at being on the losing side, Aomine took it out physically as he purposely stepped on the other male's feet rather hard by the heel of his shoes, drawing a loud 'ow' from him. He left Kagami behind, pushing the trolley to catch up with Yuki as the redhead stopped to inspect his injury. Oh, Aomine was so gonna pay for it. He dashed forward and bumped the bluenette until he swayed; the male was having a hard time in regaining his balance as he almost fell on his side and Kagami took the chance to steal the cart. Quickly he pushed it into the isle to the right where all kinds of flours, flavours and everything else needed to bake any kind of cakes and cookies stacked in shelves ceiling high at his left and right, them standing there in awe. He had been there a hundred of times already yet it never ceased to amuse him. Kagami and Yuki exchanged looks of delight at the overflowing choices laid in front of their eyes. They immediately jumped at it, pulling things off the shelf and into the trolley, weighing and discussing of what was best for the cake the two of them were about to make together later. Aomine leaned on his side with arms folded on a shelf, watching them enjoying themselves with a smile stretched across his face.

* * *

"No Aomine, that's not how you do it!"

Kagami initially thought that Aomine was uninterested with the project at all, that he'd be working it only with Yuki and let the bluenette spend him time alone doing whatever the hell he wanted. It took exactly ten minutes before the bluenette head peeked into the kitchen with a dead bored look very stamped on his face. Inviting himself in, he tugged Kagami's shirt lightly with a pout, begging Kagami to mix him in as well. And there he was; first step and already had it fucked up. "I said separate the white eggs from the yolk, don't put it in together," instructed Kagami with a stern expression.

"How do you do that?!" the bluenette scowled. "When you crack the egg all of it comes out together!"

Kagami sighed, averting his look at the little girl in a newly bought pink apron, all frilly with love prints all over it in a children size standing on a stool, already done shifting the flour for the batter. She looked really cute and adorable. "Yuki-chan, do you know how to do it?"

The girl nodded at the question.

"Okay. Show it your big cousin brother while I get all of other things prepared," stated Kagami simply at the girl. She immediately complied with the order; the little figure jumped off the stool, dragged it to the other side of the counter next to Aomine and climbed it again effortlessly.

"Dai-nii, look very carefully, okay?" prompted Yuki as she reached out for an egg that barely fits her hand. Knocking it lightly by the side of the bowl, she carefully tear the shell off in slow, steady hand motion to left and right, letting the egg white dribbled out through the cracks while leaving the yolk inside. When all that left inside the shell was the yellow portion of the egg, she cracked it open and poured the yolk into another bowl. That amazing hand-skill by the six year old left Aomine in awe and despair. "There. Now Dai-nii's turns to try," she took another egg and place it in his hand. He looked at the girl standing there in anticipation, shifting eyes at the red-haired male who was intently lining the baking tray with paper yet able to catch a devilish smile on his face with expectation that he'd fail in another attempt; Aomine won't let his pride crushed by his pre-pubertal cousin. Carefully banging the shell against the bowl, it cracked open slightly bigger than when she did but half of the content was still maintained within the shell. Egg white that escaped through the crack coated his fingers, all slimy and slick. He was on the verge of success; the yolk was still contained in the eggshell but he needed to get all the egg white out before crack open the rest and pour it in another container. When he actually did it, Aomine grinned was filled with joy, he punched the air and made a run round the living room then back into the kitchen like a homerun. Ecstatic by the look of uncontainable happiness from a simple task on his face, Kagami scoffed away the knots formed within the pit of his stomach at the sight.

"Don't be so happy, Ahomine. There's another four to go," he pointed at the tray of eggs on the counter.

"And don't be a killjoy, Bakagami," dismissed the bluenette as he picked another egg. "I'm gonna do just fine."

The two of them startled at the sudden chuckles coming from the little figure standing by the counter on the stool.

"Kagami-niichan and Daii-nii are really on good terms, huh?" she clapped her hands in exclamation. Both of the older males but a child no less scowled at the remark and shout in unison.

"WE'RE NOT!"

Yuki snickered. "Yes, I can see that," said the girl simply before getting back on the programme.

Kagami rolled his eyes at the bluenette and moved another way before he headbutted the other male or thing will happen vice versa just to prove a point to the little girl. What a sharp kid, not even half a day spent together yet she could pick the atmosphere up. The rest of his friends in Seirin took two months after to realize he was dating Aomine, minus Kuroko because he was always sharp in these kinds of things and Kise, well Kise was on Kuroko's tail at all times so whatever Kuroko knows it won't take long for Kise to have it in his knowledge as well. It was a miracle that nobody was killed in this relationship that had been going on for more than 5 months now.

Aomine went back to his job as Yuki's assistant and Kagami went back to weigh all other things that was needed in a creation of a cake. He seldom bakes one so following the recipe he had in his keepsake from his mother religiously to make sure that the cake they were creating is edible is his priority numero uno. He lined it all near Yuki and Aomine's workplace and joined them when all were ready to be mixed.

"What's the next step?" inquired the bluenette after successfully deal with the egg white, with another face of his that was inviting knuckles from Kagami.

"You'll have to whisk it," Kagami answered, with a glare directed at the male next to him."But I'm gonna let Yuki-chan do it because I'm afraid that stupid head of yours won't be able to control your strength and end up splashing the content all over my kitchen."

Aomine growled. "Don't look down on me."

"Nobody beat me but me," the redhead muttered as he made faces."Yeah yeah, whatever."

Not even finished with the mockery, Kagami felt a sharp stab by the side of his ribs, tracing upward from the tanned elbow only to find Aomine smirking down on him as he cringed in pain. He was about to retaliate when he felt small fingers pinching him by the cheek and so did Aomine.

"Stop fighting!" pulling her hands away and now hands placed on her small hips, she acted like a mother that was scolding her children. In this instance was the two very much bigger adult than she was but with very much more childish. "We'll gonna do this together, okay? Kagami-niichan, I'm gonna supervise Dai-nii so don't pick on him. And Dai-nii! Stop hitting Kagami-niichan, it's not nice. You're being a bully and everybody hates bully."

At that, Kagami poked his tongue out at Aomine and the other male did just that. This went on for a well five minutes before another pinch on the arms gave them the cue to get back to their cake that was not even halfway done.

Working together with Yuki and Aomine in doing something that he use to do alone, not to mention seldom was fun. Who'd thought that he'd he spending the day with Aomine, chasing him around the house with a bowl of cake batter because he being an ass like his usual self with stupid retorts and annoying remarks, and light laughter in the background the belongs to the girl with a more maturity than both of theirs' combined. He might have known the kid only today, but after the initial awkwardness was gone, she was pretty open and easy going, not even bratty in the slightest. That made Kagami felt comfortable and he wouldn't mind having her around again.

After hitches here and there along the process, the cake was finally baked, and ready to enter the last step before completion.

"Aomine, stop eating the whip cream!" Kagami took away the bowl which contained cream he had whipped a while ago.

"What?! Let me have just a little bit!"

"You can have it when we're done," muttered the redhead as he started to spread it on top of the cake, already cooled off."Yuki-chan, help me hold this."

The ever so helpful assistant obliged and did things as ordered.

Aomine sulked. "Stingy."

Kagami eyed his lover and dismissed him, his hands delicately handling the cake as he speak. "Just cut the strawberries."

Aomine tsked, still wearing the pout on his face yet complied to the order anyway. Too absorbed being sulky as he cut the strawberries in half, Aomine didn't even realize Kagami smeared creams on his nose. He brought his midnight blue orbs to the midline in eyeing the white substance's existence. By the time he noticed it, Kagami was halfway out of the kitchen even though he knew that any escape attempt would be futile against the bluenette. He caught up, catching the shorter male by the shoulder as he slung his arm heavy on it.

"Gotcha."

Aomine was thinking, still hadn't have anything in mind to give back to the other male for his doings when a soft pair of lips fell lightly upon the dirtied part of his face, he stiffed in position with a tinge of pink crept on his face. It lingered for a small fraction of time before he could feel the other male's tongue caressing, cleaning it all off in slow motion, sensual, passionate. Kagami pulled his face away, licking the remains on his lips away in a seductive manner that left Aomine begging for more.

"Gotcha," whistled the redhead, winking before escaping the man's arm and walked back to the kitchen.

Aomine palmed his face, comprehending the fact that he might never be able to escape this strong-willed and prideful idiot yet heartbreakingly adorable he had hopelessly fell in love with.

* * *

"Well, what are you waiting for? Dig in," uttered the red-haired male as he handed a plate with a slice of the completed masterpiece, craftily decorated and topped with strawberry to the person sitting across the table. Aomine held out his hands to receive it, staring at it intently, inspecting every each corner with a suspicious look on his face.

"You sure this turns out right?" Although it looked normal, one can never be too sure.

"If anything could go wrong, it's on your part of the job," chided Kagami as he brought a spoonful into his mouth, turning to the girl next to him after making sure Aomine had a bite of the product of their share of labour. "How is it, Yuki-chan?"

Aomine's little cousin was already halfway through her slice of cake nodded in excitement. "It's good! Kagami-niichan and Dai-nii are really talented," her smile was too dazzling. "And the figure of Kagami-niichan cooking was really cool."

Kagami flashed the best smile he had up his sleeves in her direction; one he knew could make people weak on the knees, especially the blue-haired idiot he was well acquainted with."Well I'm glad you like it."

Aomine coughed out his opinion on the matter, drawing annoyed eyes towards the bluenette.

"Good? This is alright. I've tasted something better," he complained yet another spoonful went down his throat.

Yuki pulled the whole cake away from the bluenette, placing it in between Kagami and herself.

"No cake for you until you apologize and say it's good, young mister."

Kagami broke into a fit of laughter at the smart remarks. Aomine was pwned by a six year old, a girl nonetheless.

* * *

A saying that said that time flew when people are having a good time really need an adjustment. It flew as though nitrogen was fuelled into it. Not even 12 hours passed together yet Kagami had developed fondness towards this little cotton candy Aomine introduced into his life. Pulling her into a bruising hug in front of the train station, she didn't want to let go as much as he did too.

"Kagami-niichan, can I come and play at your place again?"

Kagami tear himself away to look into her eyes, orange in reflection of the darkening dusk sky.

"Of course you can, Yuki-chan," he smiled. "You're welcome anytime."

"Oi Yuki, let's go. Your mom will be worried if we're home late," shouted Aomine from the bottom stairs of the station leading up to the ticket counter, quite a distant from where he and Yuki were standing. "Kagami, careful on your way home," the man added.

He replied a simple 'alright,' when the girl pulled him for another whisper; a whisper that caused colour, specifically red to creep on his cheek. She dashed off in the bluenette's direction, waving a cheerful goodbye and disappeared into the station.

.o.o.o.o.o.

'_Even though Kagami-niichan likes and kisses Dai-nii, I won't lose to Dai-nii. I want to be Kagami-niichan's bride!'_

Kagami buried his face in his hands, the man's foot carrying him home located not so far from the place where he sent his guests off. A feeling of embarrassment sunk in, recalling what she said and feeling like crawling into a wormhole to stay there forever; not expecting the kid to realize the little 'game' he was playing with the bluenette he thought was well hidden from the girl's sight by the aid of concrete walls. He thought wrong.

Unlocking his apartment door as the night continued to fall, he felt a vibration in his pocket, a new message found its way in the inbox.

_Thanks for today, Kagami  
I'll make sure to pay your hard effort tonight after I get this kiddo off my back*wink*  
_

_P/S : you're so good with kids we should have one in the future *kisses*_

_Sender : Ahomine Daiki_

_7.44PM_

_Sunday _

_20XX, May XX_

Kagami could feel his face boiled, flustered in embarrassment. The redhead felt like throwing his phone against the floor, step on it to destroy the shameless message with as much physical force as he could, sent by a shameless idiot he was unfortunately infatuated with, not to mention helplessly. He reconsidered it after thinking he might not be able to afford a new one when he barely had enough money to feed himself.

He had trouble handling one Aomine. Now, there were two. He heaved out a sigh, shook his head as he stepped into the house. Not a second wasted as he walked straight to the bedroom and jumped on the bed to catch a quick nap before that blue-haired moron come by to pound some love into him for good tonight as a reward.

**_END_**

* * *

_As promised, a fluff after Behind a Closed Door's tragedy._

_It's as though I had a writer's fit during writing this for it to come out like this. oAo_

_Anyway, as always; I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading. Also thank you for the awesome comments in other stories of mine! You guys gave me feels *sobs*_

_Have a nice day! :)_


End file.
